


The Warg Skull

by Minniemoggie



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a visit to Mirkwood Estel hears the story of why Legolas keeps a Warg Skull in his chambers and who it was who saved his life by despatching the foul creature</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warg Skull

Title: The Warg Skull

Author: Minnie  
  


The Warg Skull

 

Legolas sat on the window ledge and took another bite out of the apple he had filched from the basket in the kitchens; it was delicious, but the smile that hovered on his lips was not because of this fact, rather it was a smile of unholy anticipation for what he knew would shortly occur.

The sound of hurried footsteps in the hallway outside his chambers merely made his smile grow all the wider.

As the door swung open he looked across at the harassed human standing in the doorway and raised an eyebrow.

“Is something amiss?”

“Legolas” Aragorn exploded. “How could you leave me at her mercy?”

The prince’s lips twitched; his friend’s outraged expression at this desertion was almost too funny for words. Lady Chiatin Biesslior, the chatelaine, was not that intimidating… well not when you were not in her direct line of fire that was.

So he contrived to look perplexed by this assertion and fluttered his eyelashes at the angry human.

“I do not know what you mean Estel.”

Aragorn waved a hand back through the still open door.

“Lady Chi … You … She … Legolas, she made me sweep the whole of the main hallway out … twice!”

“Twice?”

“Yes, twice and what is more it was really your fault.”

“My fault how can it be my fault I was not even there.”

“Only because you fled upstairs when you heard Lady Chi’s voice, leaving me to face her wrath alone”

Aragorn shuddered at the memory of the scolding the formidable elleth had gifted him with when she had seen the trail of dust and dirt across her pristine floors.

“Legolas, you know she terrifies me!”

“Oh come Estel, she is not that bad. She likes you.”

Aragorn snorted.

“She has a strange way of showing it and do not tell me she is not so bad. You are the one who fled rather than face her wrath. She is the most intimidating female I have ever met and that includes the Lady Galadriel.”

Legolas laughed.

“That should not surprise you Estel. She is of the Sindar and came from Doriath when Melian left Middle Earth and the girdle was broken. She and Finglas her bonded went to Balar and then when my daeradar moved east to the Greenwood, they followed Amdir to Lorien.”

Estel settled on a chair.

“Then how did she come here?”

“At the beginning of the Second Age there was much more movement between the two realms and at that time Oropher’s court was still in Amon Lanc. Chi’s brother bonded with a relative of my naneth. When my naneth and Chi met they became good friends despite the differences in their ages and their upbringing, for naneth was a true Silvan elf. Ada says I am much like her in that respect. My memories of her are so hazy that I cannot tell whether he is correct or not,” Legolas added with a sad smile

Aragorn, who had lost his own mother very young, gave his friend a sympathetic smile in return.

Legolas blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes and continued.

“Then came the call to join the Last Alliance and everything changed for so many of us. There were many losses at Dagorlad; my daeradar, King Amdir, Chi’s husband Finglas and her brother. Many of my naneth’s folk also perished and she and what remained of her family chose to accompany my Adar north when the siege ended with the fall of Barad Dûr. Chi came with her.

When Adar and my Naneth bonded, Naneth asked Chi to become her chatelaine. The role was perfect for her and she was a great support to Nana when she and Ada chose to have an elfling, me! She was there at the moment of my birth, as she has reminded me with horrible regularity ever since; and when my Nana was killed, she stepped in to provide me with the love and comfort every elfling expects to receive. I do not doubt that had she not been there, neither my Ada nor I would have survived the grief of Nana’s passing. She has great strength and fortitude that staggers me even now, all these centuries later, and love, Estel. She genuinely cares for all of those in her charge and if the way she chooses to show it may not always meet with our approval, I know she does everything for the very best of reasons and for our benefit.”

“She is truly remarkable,” Aragorn agreed “and formidable, I am thankful she never took up arms. Can you imagine what it would be like if she could threaten us with weaponry? We would not stand a chance against her.”

Legolas’s eyes twinkled but he said nothing, merely shrugging.

Thinking his complaints were not being treated with the seriousness he had hoped, Aragorn pouted and then added, “Well, since I took the brunt of her last lecture upon myself, the least you can do is give me one of those apples you stole from the kitchens.”

Laughing, Legolas threw an apple across the room, aiming it just far enough to the left that Aragorn had to stretch to catch it. He just managed to get his hand around it before it bounced into one of the shelves on the wall behind him and found himself staring at an extremely large Warg skull. He knew that nothing on those shelves was there without good reason; most of the artefacts and treasures denoted some important event in the prince’s life and all of them were good for a story or two. Biting into the apple he pointed at the skull and asked, “Did you kill this?”

Legolas crossed the chamber and picked up the skull.

“Nay, it almost killed me! I will tell you about it…” His head tipped to one side as if he was listening and added, “After I have shown you something.”

“Why not tell me now?” Aragorn protested.

The elf chuckled.

“Because Chi is on her way here and I for one do not wish to be here when she arrives. No doubt someone from the kitchen has told her about the apples you are currently eating.”

Legolas pushed open the window and threw one leg over the sill.

“Come on, Estel.”

He held out a hand to help the young human out onto the limb of the large oak tree outside his window and watched carefully as the young human scrambled down through the branches. They were half way across the courtyard by the time Chi reached the window and both ignored her calls to return, deciding that flight was preferable than fight.

By the time they returned from a ride, Chi had calmed down sufficiently to do little more than shake her head at their escape and remind them both that formal robes would be needed for dinner that night and the pair began to believe that the apple episode was behind them.

 

“Estel, awake” Legolas shook his friend by the shoulder.

“Go …way, I’m tired.”

“The sun is almost up. Come, there is something I wish you to see.”

The human yawned, blinked, and looked at the windows where the first pale rays of sun were just appearing, moaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

Sighing Legolas tried again.

“You are about to witness something that not even many elves have seen; even your brothers have not been given this privilege.”

Obviously the thought of seeing something that his elder brother’s had not was sufficient inducement for Estel threw off the pillow and got out of bed, pulling on breeches, boots, and a shirt while Legolas stood by the door urging him to hurry.

“Where are we going?” he asked as they crossed the bridge out of the stronghold.

“To the training grounds we should take to the trees now so that we do not disturb anyone.”

Still grumbling, Estel did as he was told and was rewarded a few moments later by a sight he would never forget.

There were three figures in the centre of the training field. They were all wearing heavy leather training tunics and helmets to protect their heads and faces. The early sun glinted off the blades they wielded, filling the glade with an otherworldly light.

Aragorn had watched elves spar many times; his Adar, the twins and of course Glorfindel, who was probably the mightiest of all the warriors now in Middle Earth, but this was different.

There was the beauty and elegance he expected; eleven fighting techniques looked to the eyes of those watching to be like a very intricate dance, lethal but stunning. But alongside this there was also a hint of untamed ferocity in the movements the trio were performing. As he watched, the tallest elf swung his broadsword high above his head before he rolled across the ground and leapt to his feet now standing behind his two assailants.

The sound of laughter rang around the glade as his opponents swung round to renew their attack.

“That is your Ada,” Aragorn exclaimed excitedly.

“Hush,” Legolas warned. “We have to keep very quiet and still. Normally no one is allowed to observe the king practice, but I got special permission from my Adar for us to watch as long as we do not disturb them.”

“Sorry.”

“Do not worry; as long as we do not draw his attention away from the fight we will be fine. Believe me; we do not want to be called down there. When I was younger I came to watch without Ada’s agreement and ended up feeling the flat of his broadsword on my backside. It is not something I wish to be repeated.”

“No, of course but Legolas, this is amazing” Estel whispered watching the elves dance and sway as they carried on with the thrust and parry of their sword play. “Thank you so much for allowing me to see this. It is a sight I will never forget. It was wondrous before, but now that I know one of the elves is your Ada, it is even better. I believe I recognize the other tall elf as well now. Is it Lord Selinde?”

Legolas’ nod of agreement encouraged Aragorn to ask, “But who is the other warrior?”

Beside him Legolas grinned knowingly.

“They are a highly respected member of the court and you have met them daily since you arrived here. I thought you would have known them immediately.”

Estel strained to get a look at the third elf; the helmet obscured their face, yet they were achingly familiar, even though their name remained elusive. Whoever it was, although they were shorter and of a slighter frame, they were more than holding their own, for now Thranduil and Selinde had joined forces and were attempting to force the third elf backwards.

Not to be beaten, the elf battled back and struck first the king and then Selinde; immediately they held up their swords, acknowledging the hits and accepting defeat.

The trio pulled off their helmets and Aragorn drew in the sharpest of breaths as the face of the final warrior was revealed.

“Lady Chi!”

XXXX

Legolas and Estel sat in the prince’s chamber, Legolas still grinning at his friend’s astonishment. All the way back to the stronghold he had kept muttering ‘Chi’ and ‘I don’t believe it’.

“I did tell you that Chi came from Doriath, and any elf who had to fight their way free from the hidden kingdom learned how to protect themselves and those who were more vulnerable than themselves. After the death of her husband, Chi offered her services to the warrior’s of the Greenwood and was with one of the last battalions of elves to flee northwards when the Necromancer returned to Amon Lanc. Even after her arrival here she refused to give up her warrior status and, as you saw this morning, retained her skills to the highest of levels, fortunately for me.”

Legolas looked passed his friend to the shelves behind him.

“You asked me about the Warg skull yesterday and I told you that it had almost cost me my life. It was Chi who killed it.”

Aragorn looked at the massive skull, with the yellow fangs still attached. The jaws looked as if they were capable of snapping bones with little difficulty, then he looked back at Legolas ….

“From the look on your face I take it you would like to hear the story,” the prince chuckled.

“Well of course I want to hear it.”

The prince made himself comfortable …

“It was late in the year and the winter had been long and particularly harsh. The conditions had driven the Wargs down from the mountains to hunt on the edge of the forest, and they were wreaking havoc amongst the sheep flocks and livestock of the men who lived there; so much so that they sent an appeal to Adar to ask for his help in ridding their lands of their presence. Ada ordered a hunt to take place. He knew that the Wargs would eventually trespass in the wood if they were not destroyed; more than that, he had promised the woods men’s leaders that he would lend his aid in time of great need, in return for their support in trade negotiations with the Naugrim. Of course, you can imagine I was desperate to go with the hunters, but Ada refused to allow it … ”

Aragorn chuckled.

“I presume there was good reason for you not being given permission to join the hunt?”

The elf growled low in his throat, knowing his friend was enjoying seeing him squirm.

 “There was a reason given, but it was not what I would describe as a good one.”

Aragorn lifted an eyebrow, reminding Legolas of his foster father Lord Elrond. The gesture also had the same effect; he felt obliged to tell the truth … as he saw it.

“Very well. I had had the misfortune to cause a small accident. It was not my fault …” Legolas ignored the derisive crack of laughter from Estel. “I did not cause the accident on purpose.”

Aragorn’s expression seemed to suggest he remained unconvinced. Legolas threw up his hands.

“Very well I had been perfecting my sock sliding techniques in the hallway outside the schoolroom. Sellie had been called away and I was bored, so I thought I would rid myself of a little excess energy before returning to my studies. I had performed several slides without mishap when the accident occurred.”

“Well don’t leave it there. What accident?”

“One of the maids had just come out of a chamber where she had been cleaning out the fireplace when I happened to swing around the corner and collide with her. We all went flying; me, her, and her bucket full of ashes …” Legolas gave a rueful grin. “It made quite a mess as you can imagine. Ada was not amused; neither was Sellie nor Chi. I was in deepest disgrace.”

XXXX

Greenwood several yeni earlier

 

“It is no good pulling a face pen neth.”

“It is so unfair,” Legolas whined.

“It is anything but unfair. You know well enough that your father will not stand for deliberate disobedience and such naughtiness as you displayed was bound to bring with it penalties.”

“I have already been punished once,” the young prince growled. “It is not fair that I should be chastised twice over for the same offence.”

The chatelaine sighed.

“As I understand it, this particular punishment is because you argued so strongly about the earlier one. You would have done better to have kept your tongue between your teeth. Now come, I have work to do and so do you.”

Legolas trailed after Chi into the stronghold, still angry that he had been denied the opportunity to ride out with his father and the rest of the court. He had never seen a warg close up, he shrugged inwardly. Eru he had never seen a Warg at all. His Ada had ensured that he was kept safe, well away from the growing danger that lurked in some parts of their homeland and he was determined that it would stay that way until his child had been fully trained as a warrior. It was a bone of contention between them, for Legolas considered his father to be overly protective, while Thranduil insisted that when his son was ready, he would loosen the leading reins. Legolas snorted he would probably be well into his third millennium by the time that happened, if it ever happened.

For now, he was certainly not in the mood to sit meekly in his chamber and work on an essay for Sellie. Instead, he picked up his bow, slipped out into the garden and from there out into the trees just beyond the stronghold.

Normally he would have gone to the training grounds, but he did not want anyone to see him and report him to Chi, so instead he used the trees to travel a fair distance before settling down to practice.

It was well into the afternoon when the sounding of horns broke his concentration. He lifted his head as the first warning call went out, alerting the guards and signalling those who lived in the area of the king’s hall that they should head for home and the safety of the stronghold.

Well schooled in the need for obedience when such a warning was sounded, Legolas collected his arrows and took to the trees. He had gotten about half way home when he heard the approach of a party of warriors. Preferring not to be seen, for it would only lead to awkward questions, he took to the trees, hiding amongst their branches as the guards passed beneath him.

While listening into other’s conversations was very wrong, Legolas could not help but find their words of interest. Apparently there had been a sighting of two Wargs who had broken from the pack that the king was hunting and had entered the forest itself. The warriors were grumbling because they were not to be the ones sent to flush out the beasts; instead they were to guard the perimeter of the stronghold itself.

Any thought he had had of retreating homewards fled as soon as Legolas heard this; now was his opportunity to see a Warg for himself. He would be in little danger while in the trees he assured himself, and he only wanted to catch a glimpse of one of the creatures. Once he had done, that he would go home and no one would be any the wiser, except himself. 

He waited for the guards to go beyond earshot before setting off in the direction he now knew that the wargs had been sighted. Even the horns sounding their warning a second time, which he knew well meant that all should now take immediate shelter somewhere safe, was insufficient to stop him in his determination to catch a glimpse of the rogue wargs if he could.

He travelled for some time, eventually coming to an area of the wood where a lightening strike had cleared quite a large number of trees. In the distance ahead of him were the faint sounds of horses. If the hunt was coming this way he would have a good opportunity to see the kill. He looked across the open expanse of ground; if he did not wish to miss it he would have to be quick.

The swiftest way would be to cross on the ground rather than keep to the trees and go around. Jumping down Legolas started across. He was almost half way when he heard the sound of something moving in the wood to his left, something large and moving very swiftly.

Legolas never forgot his first glimpse of a warg, for whatever he had imagined was as nothing to the real thing.

The beast burst out of the undergrowth, and the first thing he noticed was the size. It must have been at least eight feet in length and stood almost five foot at the shoulder. Its face was almost bear like, with a long muzzle full of large fangs. Its neck was long and powerfully muscled and solid hindquarters gave the animal both speed and power. Its hide was leathery, its jaws were agape, and its yellow teeth were bared. Its eyes seemed fixed upon him as it dropped down on its haunches on the edge of the clearing.

The warg gave out a sound that was a cross between a howl and a growl and the overpowering stench of foul breath and strong animal scent wafted across the space, making Legolas want to gag. As the warg got to its feet, its muscles tensing as if it was about to spring, Legolas lifted his bow and let fly his first arrow, which glanced off the shoulder of the warg, doing little damage to its thick hide.

A second arrow struck the warg and again the beast shook it off as it began to pace towards the prince.

As the animal advanced Legolas began to retreat, knowing his only hope of survival was to reach the safety of the trees.  But even as he slowly retreated, there was movement off in the trees to his left and from the corner of his eye he spotted a second Warg. This one was over fifteen feet in length and weighed perhaps 400 pounds in weight, twice the size of the warg that was advancing towards him. As dangerous as his situation had been, it was now far worse.

Now, both of the wargs began to stalk him. Legolas’ eyes darted from one to the other of the beasts, knowing that once he was blindsided, one of them would attack. The trees were still too far away to be of help; although he could feel their concern, all he could do was keep slowly moving backwards. Keeping an arrow in one hand Legolas pulled his belt knife from its sheath with the other.

He was determined to meet death as befitted the son of Thranduil and the grandson of Oropher, weapons in hand and facing the enemy rather than fleeing like a craven coward.

His concentration focused on the advancing wargs, Legolas stumbled as he stepped back into a rabbit hole. As he fell to the ground the smaller warg immediately sprang forward, its jaws snapping at his legs. Only by desperately scrabbling backwards did Legolas avoid being bitten. As it was, the warg still managed to latch its jaws around his boot and began tugging him back across the glade.

Fighting his fate all the way, Legolas used his free foot to kick and lash out at the warg’s muzzle. But he knew the chances of him surviving this encounter were miniscule and regret that it was his own choice that had led him to this did not make the situation any the easier to live with; or as he believed would be the case, to die with.

 Relief came from an unexpected source. The larger warg sprang forward and knocked the smaller beast off what it considered to be its prey. As the pair faced off over his prone body, Legolas scrambled free, scuttling backwards. He had almost made it to the tree line when the wargs realized that their meal was escaping. They stopped growling and snapping at each other and advanced upon the elf once more. This time they worked together, one circling to the left, one to the right, intending to cut off his escape route to the trees.

Legolas could feel their hot breath as they neared him, could smell their scent and his own fear at what was to come. Swallowing back a sob he struggled upright, determined to do what he could to keep them at bay. He knew he could not kill them and that his life was probably forfeit yet he decided he would kill at least one of the pair before he was taken down.  Yellow eyes gleamed as the beasts separated to come at him from either side intent on cutting him off in a pincer movement.

As they sprang towards him, Legolas called out despairingly for his Ada.

But there was, he knew, to be no relief from his father who was hunting the warg pack on the other side of the wood. Tears pricked his eyes even as he drew himself up to face his demise and he sent up a final prayer to the One to grant him a quick death.  Just as he prepared himself to die, the war cry of an elven warrior rang around the glade.

“Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir!”

‘Death to the foes of the Elves’ echoed through the glade, making the wargs swing their ugly heads towards the intruder. Legolas struggled to his feet as he stared in disbelief at the edge of the tree line.

“Chi?”

One of the king’s own stallions stood there and on its back was Lady Chiatin; her hair was unbound, her skirts flowed out on either side of the horse, and in her hand she held a sword.

Not giving the wargs an opportunity to move, Chi urged her mount forward and with one swing of the broad sword she decapitated the smallest of the pair. Its head rolled to Legolas’ feet and he jumped backwards as blood spurted all over his boots.

Chi meanwhile turned her horse, wheeling the stallion so that they formed an effective barrier between Legolas and the second warg.

“Take to the trees and do not come down again until I tell you to,” she called out to him. “Go you young fool, now,” she urged as he stood staring up at her.

Legolas did not need a second command. He ran as fast as he could and as soon as he was near enough a beech branch swept low and lifted him high into the shelter of its canopy.

Below him on the ground horse, rider and warg circled each other looking for an opening. Legolas, his heart in his mouth, watched in awe as the elleth who had the running of his Adar’s household, the elf who had nurtured and loved him, who prized flowers and spent her days sewing and completing intricate embroidery and excelled in all the female arts, taunted the giant beast calling. “Come and meet your death, you foul spawn of Melkor.”

The warg bared its teeth and prepared to spring. Rather than pull back, Chi sat calmly, the already bloodied sword held easily in her hand. On her face was an expression that Legolas had never seen before and hoped never to see again; a feral grin that he was more accustomed to seeing on the faces of his Ada’s warriors when they returned from battle.

Chi looked totally at ease, as if riding a war horse and fighting wargs was part of her normal everyday life; yet Legolas had never seen her lift a weapon before. Still, it was clear she knew how to handle the heavy broadsword with devastating effect and now. As the warg leapt, she brought the weapon up and plunged it deep into the creature’s chest, killing it before it had an opportunity to snap its jaws on her horse’s neck.

In the aftermath of the fight Legolas found he was shaking uncontrollably; it was the closest he had ever been to death in his young life. He hugged his arms round his slim frame and wiped his face on his sleeve. Now that it was all over he felt sick.

 

Chi looked up at him as she sheathed her blade; her own face showed little or no emotion at the carnage she had inflicted.

“Stay where you are,” she told him. “There may be other wargs nearby.”

She then lifted the horn that was slung over the pommel of her saddle and put it to her lips.

The clarion sound of a warrior signalling for aid rang out and was answered swiftly from several locations. Riders and warriors on foot were soon heard racing towards the burned out glade.

In what seemed a very short space of time, Chi and the beech tree in which Legolas still sheltered were surrounded by elves, warriors, guards, foresters and then the members of the hunting party themselves, amongst them the king.

The sight of his father was all that was needed to send Legolas scrambling down to the ground, no longer caring that he was going against Chi’s orders. All that mattered was that he reached his father. Thranduil had barely managed to dismount before his arms were full of his sobbing, shivering son begging to be taken home.

XXXX

“Chi killed them both?”

Legolas chuckled.

“She did, and could probably have killed many more. I had never seen her wield any kind of weapon bigger than a hairbrush before and yet, she must have practiced on a daily basis to hone such skills as she possessed. Even though I was terrified at the time, I could recognise a master of the sword when she was in front of me.”

“How old were you when it happened?”

The prince did some sort of mental computation in his head.

“I was about fourteen in human reckoning I suppose, although as a young elf I was probably smaller than the average human child. I was old enough to know better than to ignore the warning horns, that much I was sure about and also that once my Ada got over the shock of what happened he would be asking me some very uncomfortable questions as to what I had been up to. At the time I did not care what trouble I was in I just wanted to be in my Ada’s arms and know I was safe.” He gave his friend a shy grin.

“I was well past the elfling stage, but I did not in the least bit care that Ada wrapped me in his cloak and held me in front of him as we rode home. I needed the closeness, the sound of his heart beating, and the soft murmur of his words as he reassured me that all was well. I did not even make a fuss when he carried me up to the healing ward. I remember I would not let go of his hand all through Helinwath’s examination. I was fine of course, although my left boot was pretty mangled, but beyond that, apart from the after effects of such an ordeal and feeling exhausted, I really had escaped unscathed.”

“Knowing your Adar and Lady Chiatin as I do, I suspect that was not a situation that was likely to last long after King Thranduil found out what you had been up to and that you were unharmed.”

Legolas laughed.

“Of course you are right. Oh, Ada gave me the time to recover before I was called to account for my very long list of my transgressions, but called I eventually was.” Glancing over at his friend he began listing them off on his fingers. “Argumentative, disobedient, defiant, wayward, lacking in common sense, poor decision making, putting myself and others into danger; do I need to go on?”

“Nay, I think that is more than enough. So, what happened?”

“You cannot guess?”

Aragorn grinned.

“I can guess, but I would still like to hear it from your own lips.”

“You have a sadistic streak Estel Elrondion!” the elf grumbled.

“I do. Go on, tell me all.”

“There is little enough to tell. I was summoned to Ada’s study where he awaited me. Chi was also present, which given that she had saved my life, seemed appropriate. I was asked to explain my conduct and myself; I was also asked to list what repercussions had or may have happened because of me. It was a salutary lesson to think of all those I had put at risk, discommoded or worried through my thoughtless choices on that day.”

“Phew,” Aragorn blew out a breath. “I am glad that was not me. It must have been a very hard thing to do. I hate having to explain why I did things, because usually by that time I have already come to the conclusion that whatever choice I made, it was the wrong one!”

Legolas laughed.

“Believe me when I tell you, Estel, I would sooner have taken a half a dozen beatings than repeat the experience. Once it was done however, I did feel some lightening of my culpability and Chi gave me her forgiveness, something I was grateful for, She even tried to persuade my Ada that there was no need for further chastisement, since it was plain that I had learned my lesson. Of course she did not succeed in that, and later, much later, after the sting had died down and I could sit down without wincing, I was to realize that it was just as well she did. I needed to pay for my failings before I could forgive myself and move forward, and pay I did.”

“My Ada rarely feels the need to use more than his hand to get over his points, but I did fear that on this occasion I might have to submit to something more severe. But no, he turned me over his knee and held me close while he let me know his views on my behaviour.”

He looked over at his friend and added with a touch of his impish humour.

“Having experienced my Ada’s hand yourself, you will know that he is nothing if not thorough. It was not long before I was howling and begging for forgiveness. However, it did not end until Adar was very sure I had learned a real lesson.”

Aragorn picked up the warg skull turning over in his hands.

“I presume this is the bigger of the two beasts?”

Legolas took the skull from his friend.

“Yes, Chi insisted on having it cleaned and presented to me. She hoped it would be a reminder to me of how easy it is to find yourself in a situation that rapidly runs beyond your control when you do not listen and follow good counsel. I can say that I learned a good many salutary lessons because of it and whenever I look at it even now, I am reminded of those lessons. But I believe the biggest thing I learned was never to underestimate those around you. I had always assumed that ellyth were unable to protect themselves, that it was the role of the ellyn to do so. I could not have been more wrong. When I was able to sit in at least what passed as comfort, I made it my mission to investigate the role of ellyth in the wars we had fought and were still fighting against the shadow. What I learned surprised me, yet it should not have done. I had not realized how prejudiced I was, how little I knew and how many presumptions I had blithely made. My eyes were opened to the fact that many of the ellyth I saw daily in the stronghold were warriors in their own right. That just because they did not flaunt their fighting abilities did not mean they were incapable of defending themselves or their homeland. I was properly humbled Estel. Humbled and left with a new respect for their capabilities. I hope I never make such gross assumptions again in the future. The warg skull is there to remind me of that fact.”

Aragorn placed the skull back on the shelf with rather more respect than he had shown it before and he gave a rather nervous laugh.

“Well, you have certainly succeeded in making me even more frightened of Lady Chiatin than I was before. To see her sparring with your father and Lord Selinde was amazing. Then to hear your story of how she dealt with the wargs gives me even greater respect for the lady…”

“I am pleased to hear it,” a voice spoke from the doorway. “Now if only that respect would translate itself into the pair of you being on time and properly dressed for dinner tonight, I shall be happy enough.”

Both Aragorn and Legolas had leapt to their feet as Chi entered, looking sheepish in the extreme at having their conversation overheard, but the chatelaine was, it seemed, in a magnanimous mood, for she added as she swept away up the hallway, “and tomorrow I will be pleased to spar with the pair of you.”

“Together?” Legolas queried.

Chi turned a look on the prince that caused him to blush.

“Certainly together, tithen pen; after all, if I can best your father, Lord Selinde and two wargs, I have nothing to fear from a pair of novices such as yourselves, do I? Not to mention the fact that there is the small matter of purloined apples from the kitchens to be addressed.”

As the chatelaine disappeared Legolas and Estel stared at each other aghast; something told them that they were going to be made to regret those stolen apples, as juicy and sweet they had seemed yesterday.

They were unfortunately proved right and had the bruises to prove it by the time they limped into the stronghold at the end of what felt like a very long morning the next day!

Yet both also wore grins at having been allowed to spar with one of the greatest warriors of Greenwood the Great and they never forgot the experience, or what she had taught them.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story there are many more like it at 
> 
> http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheLeaflingChronicles/


End file.
